Commencement
by theblankslate
Summary: This is my own spin and tell, remake of LIAB.  Has some AU.  Please R&R.  Palex!  ONESHOT!


**This is kind of my own spin of what should have happened with LIAB episode. A/U involved some. It will only be an one-shot. **_**Italics**_** are for thoughts of course. The grammar should be decent so be kind. I don't own Degrassi. Anyways here it is. **

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. Not again. Alex is leaving me, only this time, it's for her benefit. The last time she left me it was because her future wasn't set. Now seeing her packing in our bedroom still doesn't feel right. She just got here. Alex began staying here after her mom blew their entire rent fund on Chad's bail and she had no place to go. I took her in with open arms after the winter dance and let her stay with me and we begun a new life together. Now it's a little, if all overwhelming at this point. I would never hold her back from her dreams. She needs this. She's been through a lot in her life. Now Alex's life is in order and she can finally believe in herself that she can do no wrong. While me, I became a college drop out and worked at a, now closed, shirt shop. Luckily for me I got a new job working at a fashion house, it's my dream job. Alex was extremely supportive once I got it. I wish now I could I do the same for her. 

"I have one more bag to go, Paigey." _Yeah just keep reminding me._

I remember when she told me she was going to college.

_I slammed the door right behind me as I entered the house. I was truly tired from work that evening and for Alex to not pick me up as promised added more fuel to my growing fire. I started looking for Alex who met me head-on coming from the kitchen. I let my bitchiness out right then, "Where were you? I called your cell. No answer. I had to catch a cab from the fashion house."_

"_I'm sorry, Paige. I was relishing in excitement. Jay took me out and we lost all track of time."_

"_What?" I said with slightly pissed off._

_Alex went to the kitchen corner right quick and back to me unfolding the letter at eye level in front of me, "I got in, Paige. I got in!"_

My thoughts were broken sincerely as she called on me.

"Paige you said I can have this top right?"

"Sure, hon, it's all yours," I went back to that night instantly.

"_You mean... Boston University."_

"_Yes! It was my first choice out of all colleges. It has a great physical therapy program there. Ms. H.'s recommendation did the trick," Alex lowered the letter between us and looked at me trying to find a sign of happiness, "Well, come on, are you happy for me," She honestly wanted my approval._

"_Yes, yes. I am," I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and loving hug._

"_Good. Because we need to do our own real celebrating." Alex said in a husky, naughty voice. _

_I pulled away slightly, snaring at her, "You smell like weed."_

"_Don't be mad, it's just Jay's way of saying congrats." I rolled my eyes as she continued, "Don't be like that. Really. By the way, how was work?"_

"_It was okay. Just Andrea has me ripping and running getting ready for this show."_

"_Please, Paigey, don't overwork yourself." Alex said in compassionate tone._

"_I'm not. Thanks for understanding and caring about this job and why I needed it."_

_She pulled me into a loving kiss and handled me close to her once more; I returned the favor back, "I could never stop doing that. I love you." _

"_I love you too. Now you said something about celebrating."_

Since that day we've rarely talked about her going away. I guess trying to savor any moments left we have together before she goes. I stared at her some while she packed. It all but got me more sad. I honestly wanted more time with her before she left for Boston. It's going to be hard keeping in touch with her only by phone and email. Her course work. My fashion stuff. Wondering if she'll grow tired of that and just dump me. Alex told me not to worry about it not too long ago because once you do it'll happen.

I heard her zip up her final bag, placing it on the floor. She joined me on the bed, placing her hand over mine lacing our fingers together.

"So I'm done. You have me all to yourself now."

"I do. For now. You have your passport?"

"Yep. I'm good to go. Paige may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you seriously happy for me? Going to Boston for college."

"Yes, Lexi. Why do you keep asking me so much?"

"Because ever since I told you a few weeks ago I got accepted, we've little to none spoken of it."

She's right. I kept avoiding every thing relating to Boston all together. Boston University. Boston Red Sox. The Boston Tea Party. The Boston Garden. You name it anything to do with Boston I pretty much avoided.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's hard."

She moves my fallen hair away from my face placing it behind my ear, "Why is that?"

"Because, you won't be here is why. And the fact that you won't be here for quite sometime, makes me wonder if we can pull through this one semester let alone four years of it." I tired rushing all my reasons out into one series.

Alex sighed and shaking her head, "You worry too much. Why can't you just leave in the now and stop thinking so much of what's ahead?"

"Maybe you're right. We just got back together nonetheless. I feel like we haven't had much of a relationship since getting back together. Outside the fact you was with me and my family over the holidays, this was suppose to be our commencement of sorts."

We both fell silent for a while.

"I never thanked them for that fruit cake did I," Alex cracking a joke before getting serious again. Something I'll definitely miss making me laugh, "It'll be fine. We've been through a lot together, true. But, you know I'll be back for spring break and maybe if I get a little home sick you'll be here for that too. And we have summer."

"I really want this to work Alex."

"You still have me. Look, I'll send you pictures, phone you, and email you daily. I will do everything to make sure I'm alive and breathing and show all my new friends so you won't think you're being replaced." I snickered at the last part, because the small ounce of cockiness in me said she wouldn't. "Just make sure you do the same for me, beautiful."

"Count on it," I closed my eyes and gave her kiss. This time it was a much deeper kiss. I couldn't believe I wouldn't have this for much of the new year. I pulled away smiling at her. Her eyes still closed even after the kiss was over.

"Woah…" Alex said breathlessly, finally opening her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Maybe... Can we do it again?" I laughed at her kissing her on the cheek at the same time. I took a peek at the clock and it read twelve in the afternoon. Realizing her flight leaves at three.

"Lexi, we should be going. Look at the clock. You have to get checked through customs and all that security."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Bush can't have too many bad asses coming to his country," Alex sighed as we both got up and walked on the other side where her bags lay.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"I guess it's dawning on me how much I'm going to miss this place. To think I was brought up in Montreal before coming to Toronto in my tenth grade year at Degrassi. Meeting people that I never would have imagined one day becoming friends with are now. Having the prefect someone by my side. And now I'm on the move again, this time a move that I can finally be proud of." She sniffed, but not letting any tears flow, mainly because she has nothing to cry about. She'll be back. I know she will.

I grabbed one of her few bags and placed my chin on her shoulder, "It's a new beginning."

"No, it's a commencement." I lean into for another kiss acknowledging she was more than correct.

* * *

**Review! Did you love it? Hate it? Love to know. Out.**


End file.
